


Mluv se mnou

by kratula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Povídka pro pátý den Třicetidenní výzvy - Jako bych byl neviditelný





	Mluv se mnou

**Author's Note:**

> Stony sice není můj úplně nej, nej marvelovský ship, ale k tomuhle námětu mi pasoval nejlíp.

Steve chápal, že je na něj Tony naštvaný, ale úplně ignorovat ho snad nemusel. A přece se právě podíval někam skrz něj a pak opustil obývák, neřekl ani dobrou noc, nic. Jako by tam Steve vůbec nebyl.  
Steve pokrčil rameny a odebral se do vlastního apartmá v Avengers Tower. Navzdory séru toho měl dnes dost. Po tom výbuchu mu pískalo v uších a brnělo ho celé tělo. Ráno je moudřejší večera.

Jestli tahle poučka platila, pak to musel včera podělat víc, než si myslel, protože s ním evidentně nemluvil celý tým. Clint mu neodpověděl na pozdrav, Nat mu nenabídla kafe, Bruce zasedl židli, ke které mířil a Tony k snídani vůbec nedorazil. (Thor už pár dnů chyběl, řešil nějakou krizi v Asgardu).  
Ignorovali ho i během konverzace u jídla, která byla podstatně méně živá než obvykle. Nebylo divu, to nové pekelné zařízení je všechny pěkně vyděsilo. SHIELD teď bezpochyby analyzuje to, co z něj zbylo, aby našli původce. A Tony na tom jistě dělá taky, jinak by si došel alespoň pro svou nezbytnou dávku kofeinu.  
„Něco nového?“ zeptal se Bruce tlumeným hlasem a Nataša jen zavrtěla hlavou.

Bez nějakého vodítka, nemohli plánovat další akci. Tony se celé dopoledne neobjevil a ostatní se se Stevem nebavili, tak se stáhl do svého pokoje a jen zíral melancholicky z okna.  
Před polednem ho překvapil zvuk otevíraných dveří a najednou v jeho ložnici stála Nat.  
„Ahoj Natašo! Něco nového? … Já vím, že jsem se včera zachoval trochu zbrkle, ale nemohl jsem dovolit, aby se T … aby se někomu z vás něco stalo. Konec konců, civilisty jsme dostali mimo nebezpečí a všichni jsme to přežili, tak byste na mě nemuseli být tak naštvaní, ne?“  
Rudovlasá agentka jen zavrtěla hlavou: „Steve, proč musíš bej takovej statečnej vůl?“ a než na to Steve stačil něco říct, tak se otočila na podpatku a zas zmizela.

Když se odpoledne odvážil vkročit do společných prostor, jeho kolegové mínus Tony tam stáli v hloučku a o něčem se radili. Přistoupil blíž a ještě slyšel, jak Bruce vykládá: „Takže chápete, že je to velice vážné!“  
„Ty myslíš, že … to nezvládne?“ zeptal se ustaraně Clint a Nataša si povzdechla: „Chudák Tony!“  
„Co je s Tonym? Včera byl přece úplně v pořádku! Vůbec nebyl poblíž místa výbuchu!“ vykřikl vyděšeně Steve, ale nikdo mu neodpověděl a všichni se zas rozešli po svém.  
„Bruci! Natašo! Počkejte! Co se děje?“ rozběhl se Steve za nimi, ale marně.  
Tak se rozhodl, že sám zjistí, co je v nepořádku s Tonym a vypravil se do jeho dílny. Překvapilo ho, že se dostal dovnitř, aniž by musel použít svůj přístupový kód – Tony musí být vážně dost mimo, když zapomněl své milované pracoviště zabezpečit  
Samotný génius seděl u svého pracovního stolu s hlavou v dlaních a před ním se válely součástky a schémata, která tam Steve viděl už před třemi dny, na tom samém místě. Stark na nic z toho od jejich zásahu v Prospect Parku ani nesáhl.  
„Tony, jsi v pořádku?“  
Nic.  
„Vážně jsi naštvaný, že jsem na tebe s tou akustickou bombou nepočkal?“  
Nic.  
„Sakra Starku! Mluv se mnou!“  
Zase nic.  
„Ty jeden nafoukanej kreténe, to tvoje ego vážně neuneslo, že jsem tě nenechal rozmontovat jednu bombu? Sakra, nebyl čas! A s tím sérem v mý krvi jsem měl nejlepší šance to přežít. A taky že, jo. Nikomu se nic nestalo!“  
Tony konečně zvedl hlavu, ale na Steva se nepodíval. Toho napadlo, jak bídně jejich génius vypadá.  
„Ach Rogersi, ty jeden správňáckej parchante, co tě to napadlo?“  
Steve překvapeně zamrkal: „Cože? … Fajn, tak buď naštvanej, že jsem zachránil situaci, ty jeden arogantní blbe! Aspoň jsi nemusel navádět ostatní, aby mě ignorovali!“ rozkřičel se a pak naštvaně opustil laboratoř. Nejradši by za sebou práskl dveřmi, ale to by nesměly být automatické.  
Steve opravdu nevěděl, jestli toho chlapa víc miluje nebo nenávidí. Nikdo ho nedokázal vytočit tak rychle a spolehlivě jako Tony Stark.  
Jenže s nikým se taky necítil tak skvěle a uvolněně v tomhle šíleném 21. století. Copak Tony vážně nechápe, že nemohl riskovat jeho zranění. Jistě, Iron Manův oblek něco vydrží, ale stejně!  
Takže, když ve vyklizeném parku Steve jako první objevil ono výbušné zařízení, odmítl riskovat a navzdory Starkovu hlasu ve sluchátku, že na něj má počkat a Tony tu věc zneškodní, Steve popadl tu krabičku, utíkal s ní do samého středu parku, co nejdál od lidí a domů (a zbytku týmu). Tam tu věc přikryl svým štítem a v poslední vteřině před detonací zalehl.  
No ano, byla to zatracená šlupka. Natolik, že pak měl Steve menší výpadek a nejspíš tak půl hodiny nesmyslně bloudil po parku a blízkém okolí. Když zas začal vnímat svět kolem sebe, na místě výbuchu už se to hemžilo agenty SHIELDu a Avengers byli pryč. To ho krapet namíchlo, že ani nepočali, jestli je v pořádku, ale asi jim vadilo, jak zariskoval, protože od té chvíle ho všichni ignorují.

Strávil další neklidnou noc ve svém apartmá a přemýšlel. Možná, kdyby Tonymu dokázal vysvětlit, jak moc se o něj bojí, tak by třeba konečně pochopil … Ale to by mu nejspíš taky musel přiznat, co sám sobě zatím přiznával jen nerad.  
Steve nevěřil, že by se mohl téhle nové „post ledové“ době ještě znovu zamilovat. On už to štěstí měl ve svém původním životě, měl tu neuvěřitelnou kliku, že našel hned dva lidi se kterými se vzájemně milovali a tvořili skvělé trio. Ale takové štěstí nemohlo uprostřed války vydržet, ztratil je oba, ale částečnou útěchou mu bylo, že alespoň Peggy prožila plný a úspěšný život.  
Takže ne, opravdu se nechtěl v 21. století k nikomu citově vázat, tím spíš k přehnaně sebejistému, vychloubačnému kolegovi, kterého mohl zase snadno ztratit. Nicméně stalo se.

Ráno vstal s pevným odhodláním si věci vyříkat. Co nejhoršího se může stát? Tony mu nějak jízlivě vysvětlí, že jeho city neopětuje a po pár týdnech trapného ticha se s tím Steve nějak srovná, no. Ale hlavně pokud tým Avengers zas začne nějak fungovat.  
Ke svému překvapení narazil ve společné kuchyni na Thora, který se očividně vrátil ze své domoviny.  
Hromovládce na něj zíral trochu překvapeně, ale pak se usmál: "Buď pozdraven Stevene! Já věděl, že tak zdatný bojovník, jako ty, se nedá jen tak snadno porazit a budeš zas brzy na nohou!“  
Steve se zamračil: „O čem to mluvíš Thore? Jsem naprosto v pořádku.“  
„Jistě, že jsi, ale znáš ženy! Dokonce i zdatné válečnice jsou přecitlivělé, když dojde na bojové šrámy. Když jsem včera večer dorazil, tak mě Nataša ujišťovala, že po té poslední bitvě, kterou jsem bohužel promeškal, jsi v rukou léčitelů ve spánku tak hlubokém, že se již nejspíš neprobudíš! Byl jsem si jist, že přehání a jsem rád, že mám pravdu!“  
Steve na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou, ale než stačil zareagovat, vstoupil do kuchyně Clint: „Thore, jedeš s náma do špitálu? … A s kým to tady sakra mluvíš?“  
Teď bylo na Thorovi, aby se zatvářil nechápavě, protože Clint stál ve dveřích a celou kuchyni měl jako na dlani. Zlatovlasý bůh máchl rukou směrem ke Stevovi, jako by snad nebylo nad slunce jasnější, s kým tu hovoří, ale Clint nic.  
Thor se ještě jednou zmateně podíval z jednoho na druhého a pak se mu oči rozšířily poznáním.  
„Okamžik příteli Clintone, hned tě budu následovat!“ zavolal za odcházejícím lučištníkem a pak se naléhavě obrátil zpátky ke Stevovi.  
„Stevene, z toho, co jsem se včera dozvěděl od Nataši a z toho, že tě náš bratr ve zbrani Clinton nedokáže spatřit, vyvozuji, že se stalo něco velice vážného. Tvůj duch se musel oddělit od těla onou strašlivou silou, které bylo vystaveno. A kam mé asgardké znalosti sahají, čím déle bude tento stav trvat, tím těžší ho bude zvrátit!“  
„Cože? Ale já přece nejsem ...“ co vlastně? Mrtvý asi ještě ne, i když k tomu asi nemá daleko. Ale hodně věcí by to vysvětlovalo.  
„Thore, co mám dělat? Jak se zase vrátím?“  
Bůh svraštil obočí: „Musíme tě dostat zpátky k tvé tělesné schránce, A abys do ní opět vklouzl, musíš to velice chtít, mít silný důvod.“  
Steve tedy následoval Thora a své přátele do auta a konečně mu jejich konverzace dávala smysl.  
„Tony už je tam. Stejně celou noc nespal a když ráno volali, že se Steve zhoršil ...“ vysvětloval Bruce.  
„Vážně už doktoři nemůžou nic udělat?“ zeptal se Clint a Nat skousla ret a vzala ho kolem ramen.  
Thor, který jediný Steva viděl, se snažil tvářit povzbudivě, ale raději nic neříkal, aby své rozrušené přátele nemátl.  
„Tady pomůže jedině zázrak!“ zavrtěl hlavou Bruce: „Nebýt séra, tak byl na místě mrtvý, ale nejsem si jistý, zda je to v tuhle chvíli nějaká útěcha.“

Když Steve viděl sám sebe na lůžku, napojeného na všemožné přístroje, tak se taky divil, že to jeho tělo ještě nezabalilo.  
Tony už tu seděl a tvářil se zničeně statní taky obklopili postel. Thor věnoval Stevovi – tomu éterickému, povzbudivý pohled, aby šel na věc a v duchu se těšil, jak budou všichni překvapeni, když jejích bratr ve zbrani otevře oči.  
Jenže nic. Steve to zkoušel, vrátil se do svého těla. Lehnout si zpátky do něj, sednout, skočil, ale pokaždé prošel hmotou … inu jako duch.  
Možná už nemá nárok. Stejně žil přesčas. Nejdřív mu život, který mohl snadno skončit příštím zápalem plic, prodloužilo Erskinovo sérum, potom ho před smrtí uchránil led a teď už se zkrátka štěstí vyčerpalo.  
Přístroje v pokoji zaznamenávaly pokles všech životních funkcí. Avengers se začali se svým parťákem loučit a Thor, který jediný viděl, co se děje ho zoufale oslovil: „Příteli Stevene, nevzdávej to ještě. Valhalla počká!“ a pak se vzdálil s ostatními, aby poskytl soukromí Tonymu, který jediný zůstal.  
Génius sevřel Stevovu ruku a když ho nikdo neviděl, dovolil konečně slzám téct: „Rogersi! Steve! Proč? Proč musíš umřít zrovna teď? Když … když jsem si zrovna uvědomil, že … mi ten tvůj dokonalej úsměv zlepší den, že už ti nechci dát pěstí pokaždý, když votevřeš pusu, že se těším, když dojdeš za mnou do dílny a ptáš se na tisíce pitomostí, kterejm nerozumíš, že se těším, až vytáhneš ten svůj blok a já ti budu šmírovat přes rameno, co kreslíš!  
Teď nemůžeš vodejít, ne když jsem ti ani nestačil říct, že tě miluju! Rozumíš!“  
„Vždyť já tebe taky Tony!“ odpověděl Steve, ačkoliv věděl, že ho tmavovlasý génius nemůže slyšet.  
„Já tě taky miluju a nechci odejít! Ne teď, když mám konečně zatraceně dobrý důvod zůstat! Bože, já tě miluju, až to bolí!“  
Steve najednou skutečně cítil fyzickou bolest, spoustu bolesti. Jako by na něj spadl dům nebo … pod ním vybuchla bomba.  
A pak najednou Tony Stark cítil, jak do té doby bezvládná ruka v jeho dlaních opětuje stisk.


End file.
